dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (BBCA)
The in-universe timeline or chronology of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency and its world. The calendar uses "DAY.MONTH.YEAR" format. Canonical, confirmed and otherwise sure dates are bolded. Approximate dates are marked with '~'. Days are usually counted from sunrise to sunrise, for ease and lack of clock times. Before 1900 *1880s: the Webb Mansion is built for inventor Zackariah Webb. Webb works on a Time Machine. *1886: Webb experiments with the Time Machine, observing its soul-moving capabilities. **1886(possible date 23.08.1886?): The Time Machine timetravels to the future 1960s. The ex-Soul Exchanger arrives in the past from 2016. **Webb time travels from 1886 to 1968 with his machine. 1900s *'1967': "The '67", the Bergsberg electrical pulse event happens. Days before, Marina and Hector Cardenas go missing. *late 1960s: Time Machine arrives from 1886 and is adopted by hippie squatters who form a cult. *'1968': Webb arrives from 1886 with own machine. *~1968-70s: Webb makes his machine into Unlimited Energy Device, gets rich, changes name to Edgar Spring, moves to Ridgely building. *'1978': Edgar buries own power grid around the Ridgely building, creating Springsborough, powered by Unlimited Energy Device. *'1981': Edgar lives at the Ridgely building. *15.11.1981: Todd Brotzman is born. *~1983: Todd Brotzman is born (is 33 in 2016) *'1988': Project Blackwing is formed as a CIA division. *23.10.1993: Amanda Brotzman is born. *30.05.1995: Farah Black is born. *'1995': Spring injured by Men of the Machine, meets Catherine. *'mid-1990s': Spring buys Webb Mansion from government, moves out of Ridgely. Webb changes identities from Edgar to Patrick Spring, moves into Spring Mansion. *'1990s': Patrick owns pet rhino Pepe. **'23.08.1996'(?, possible date of a Webb's machine destination) *1996 or earlier: Mr. Priest involved in "Diamond Incident" mission. *~199?-2001: Lydia Spring is born. 2000s *~2000: last contact/association between Dirk and Riggins and/or Blackwing ("it's only been 16 years" in 2016) *'17.07.2001': Catherine Spring is murdered. *'2001': Patrick time travels to 2016 in his steampunk armor, and returns here. *~2001: Lux Dujour goes missing, Pollux is swapped from Lux into Gordon Rimmer. Men of the Machine move base to Animal Transfer Unit in Seattle Zoo. ("15 years ago" in 2016) *~2010: Todd is with his band Mexican Funeral. ("6 years ago" in 2016) *~2012: Amanda is stricken with Pararibulitis. Todd pretends to be cured of it. *~2012: Todd sells his band Mexican Funeral's equipment and fraudulently reports it stolen. ("4 years ago" in 2016) *'25.01.2016': date on Todd's found LOTTO ticket. (probable production error) *~22.06.2016: Patrick hires Dirk to investigate his murder. ("a full six weeks before it even happened") *'08.07.2016': "last seen" date on Lydia Spring's Missing poster. (probable production error) *02.08.2016: Todd gives Dorian 600$ and steals it right back. Patrick's hotel penthouse has "Do not disturb" sign hanging since 2:00 PM. A Completely Lost Dog *'03.08.2016 / Day 1': Patrick Spring is murdered. Season 1 begins this day. **9:36 AM: Dirk and Todd arrive at the Perryman Grand Hotel **between 9:36 a.m. and 10+ a.m.: The penthouse confrontation. Patrick Spring is killed. *04.08.2016 / Day 2: Dirk & Todd visit Amanda. Ken meets Bart. Rowdy 3 attack Ridgely; Dorian shoots himself. *05.08.2016 / Day 3: Break-in at Rimmer's. Hostage exchange on Eastgate Bridge. **12 midnight: Hostage exchange on Eastgate Bridge. Farah is saved, Nathan is killed, Weedle is captured, corgi!Lydia is lost. **Bart and Ken meet Jake of the New Children of the Old God biker gang during the day, at night Bart kills him. *06.08.2016 / Day 4: Dirk & Farah go to Spring Mansion, find Webb's laboratory. **Dirk, Todd, & Farah check out the burned-down house of Gordon Rimmer. **Corgi!Lydia waits outside the police station and is picked up by Estevez. **Dirk and Farah go the to Spring Mansion, are given the "3? 1!" envelope by John Dollow, and follow the Map #1 therein to the basement laboratory where they pick up a letter, crank, & Map #2. **Amanda goes shopping & has attack, has vision when fed on by Rowdy 3; they bring her home. **Todd goes to police. **Bart and Ken, driving in possibly-Montana, are captured by more New Children of the Old God bikers, Bart kills them. *07.08.2016 / Day 5: Dirk & Todd do the Springsborough maze. Weedle!Fred visits police, visits Amanda, is repelled by Farah. *08.08.2016 / Day 6: Skagit Valley treasure hunt day 1. *09.08.2016 / Day 7: Skagit Valley treasure hunt day 2. *'10.08.2016 / Day 8': Dirk & Todd return from Skagit Valley. Showdown at the ATU. Dirk & Todd flee back in time to Day 1 and return. Showdown at the Spring Mansion. *11.08.2016 / Day 9: Friedkin purges anything connected to the Spring case; Blackwing subjects Marzanna, Incubus, Icarus are confronted to be taken in. *September: Lux Dujour Tribute Show is staged, on Friday September illegibleth (date on flyer; date doesn't seem to match with real Fridays in 09.2017?). The Middle of Everywhere *Season 2 begins. *~October 2016: Dirk has been held at Project Blackwing for about 2 months. *unsure: **Silas lets Panto go to resume his quest. **Friedkins speaks to Dirk for the first time in his testing. **Friedkin visits Ken for the first time. **Amanda has vision by waterside. *Day B1 (Space Rabbit): **Todd & Farah come to Bergsberg, meet Eddie; Hobbs meets them, picks up the pill bottle. Todd & Farah stay at motel, check out the fenced area. **Suzie quarrels with her son Scott. At work she meets the Mage, who kills her boss Dan. **Bart cycles into town. **Dirk's last day in Blackwing. Dirk is let into Project Moloch's cell. *Night B1: **Hobbs finds the Brotzmans and Farah on the FBI most wanted list. **Todd chases the rabbit for 7 hours through the night. At 5 a.m., the car drops out of the tree. **Cavatos try to kill Suzie. Bart kills them and spares Suzie. Suzie picks up the magic wand and spellbook, repells Bart, returns home. **Mona Wilder shapeshifts her way to Dirk's cell and vanishes him. *Day B2 (Fans of Wet Circles): **At dawn, the car falls over, Dirk is freed from the trunk. Todd, Farah and Dirk are found and arrested by Hobbs. **At Blackwing, Dirk's disappearance is discovered. **... *Day B3 (Two Broken Fingers): *Day B4 (The House Within the House): *Day B5 (Shapes and Colors): *Day B6 (Girl Power): *Day W1 (That Is Not Miami): *Day W2 (Little Guy, Black Hair, Trouble Is Bad, Nice Jacket): *Aftermath (Nice Jacket): ... Notes *'2016/2017': During the DGHDA panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2016, the setting of the show is stated as the year 2017 (at the 25min mark). Dates shown onscreen in Season 1 point to 2016, as well as indirect dialogue. It is unknown if that was changed or is an error(s), and which if either is 'more canon'. For now this timeline is going with the 2016 dates; if 2017 turns out as truer, all dates estimated though "x years ago" dialogue statements are need to be thought plus one year. *episode footnotes: Horizons Lost & Found Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Watkin Very Erectus Fix Everything Weaponized Soul Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Space Rabbit,profiles on FBI Most Wanted list in Space Rabbit Fans of Wet Circles Two Broken Fingers The House Within the House Shapes and Colors Girl Power That Is Not Miami Little Guy, Black Hair Trouble Is Bad Nice Jacket Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Show Bible, 2015. Max Landis on Twitter, DD.MM.YYYY LINK References Category:Miscellaneous‎